lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
S.O.S. transcript
Episode 19 - Written by: Leonard Dick & Steven Maeda Directed by: Eric Laneuville -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Act 1 scene opens on Rose and Bernard storing some DHARMA food on a shelf at the beach. ROSE: Cereal goes on the left, Bernard. BERNARD: So this isn't bothering you at all? ROSE: What's "this"? BERNARD: a can of food Well, this a bag of chips this... ROSE: Why would a bag of potato chips bother me? BERNARD: Aren't you remotely curious as to where all this came from? You're acting like we just got back from the supermarket. ROSE: Well, I guess I was raised never to question my blessings. BERNARD: I was raised to question piles of food with weird labels that just fall out of the sky, Rose. ROSE: Well, honey just because you're having a bad day doesn't mean you have to raise your voice. BERNARD: Bad day? I had 7 weeks of bad days on the other side of the island just trying to stay alive so I could get back to you. Here -- my God, Rose -- they've built a kitchen on the beach. They've given up. ROSE: Given up? On what? BERNARD: On getting rescued. ---- the hatch, we see the timer at 2:00 minutes. Locke is sitting at the computer trying to sketch out the diagram from the blast door. He gets frustrated and scratches out what he's drawn. We see the timer at 1:34 then at 1:00. The alarm starts sounding more insistently. Locke closes his eyes and appears to fall asleep for a second. JACK: entering Hey, you going to get that? enters the numbers and presses the button somewhat reluctantly. We see Jack going toward the armory. JACK: Ana When's the last time you went in to see him? ANA: A couple of hours ago. He was sleeping. JACK: Did he eat? ANA: No. It's 2 days now. No food. No water. Nothing to say. JACK: I don't know about you but I'm tired of waiting. goes into the armory. JACK: Gale I hear you've lost your appetite. doesn't respond Okay, don't talk. I was never that good at bedside manner anyway. I'm going to change that dressing on your shoulder. If you try anything, we've got a problem. starts changing the dressing So, Henry pauses -- Henry. I was thinking about something you were saying before we found out who you are. This is going to sting. applies some disinfectant to the wound and Gale flinches Yeah, you were saying that if you were one of them that you'd lead us into a trap, capture our people, force a trade -- us for you. Pretty good idea, Henry. And, since you are one of them, I thought now might be a good time to use it. I'm going out to the line we're not supposed to cross and telling them that we've got you. And if they want you back, it's going to cost them. And when we get Walt back you might just have been worth all the trouble. makes an exhaling sound. JACK: Did you say something? GALE: They'll never give you Walt. Act 2 - We see car on a city street spinning its wheels in the snow. Rose is in the car gunning the engine but not getting anywhere. BERNARD: the sidewalk Don't gun it. You're digging yourself in. Just tap the gas lightly. ROSE: down the car window With all due respect, I have been driving in snow my whole life. You mind stepping back? BERNARD: Well, you have to rock it out. You're not going to be able... continues gunning the engine and not getting anywhere. ROSE: I'm calling AAA. BERNARD: Why, so they can send a tow truck? Trust me, I can do this. goes around behind the car to push. BERNARD: Okay, ease on the gas. That's it. You're doing great. Almost. Go, go, go. car moves forward and Bernard falls on his face. Rose gets out of her car. ROSE: Are you okay?! BERNARD: Oh, yeah, sure. I'm fine. ROSE: You know, I would have gotten it out eventually. BERNARD: Oh, sure. July's right around the corner. ROSE: laughing Well, thanks for helping me. BERNARD: Sure. ROSE: By the way, I'm Rose. BERNARD: Oh, uh, Bernard. ROSE: Okay. BERNARD: Oh, okay, yeah. starts toward his own car. BERNARD: Drive safe now, okay. ROSE: Yeah, you too. hesitates a moment Uh, um, Bernard! BERNARD: Yeah? ROSE: Can I buy you a cup of coffee? BERNARD: Coffee would be nice. Yeah, okay. ---- - We see Bernard walking purposefully along the beach. Scene switches to Rose with a box of DHARMAlars she's trying to give to Hurley. ROSE: I had to beat back half the group to get these. I saved them for you. HURLEY: No way. I'm on a new diet. Nothing but fish and water; and fish and water. BERNARD: Hurley, what are you doing, right now? HURLEY: Talking to your wife. BERNARD: Good. Can you get Libby and meet me at the edge of the tree line in 5 minutes? Oh, and if you can get Jin and Sun, Jenkins and that Frogurt guy -- the guy who used to make frozen yogurt. HURLEY: Neil? BERNARD: Yeah, and Craig -- anybody else you can get. ROSE: Bernard? What are you up to? BERNARD: I got an idea. walks away and goes toward a couple of redshirts Hey, Richard, Craig, Jerome come here. ---- in the hatch we see Jack getting some gear together. ANA: I'm not so sure trading people's their thing. JACK: Well, talking to him is getting us nowhere, so -- I think we can get something for him. ANA: You want me to come with you? JACK: over at Locke You need to stay here. ANA: him her gun You need it more than I do. Do yourself a favor, man. Don't go out there alone. JACK: Alright. ---- see Kate at the shore trying to pry a mussel or some type of shellfish from a rock. SAWYER: Ah, that's how it's done. mussel finally comes free Aw, well look at you. That's like 4 in the last half hour. Let me call the Guinness Book. KATE: You want help or not? Because I've got better things to do with my time. SAWYER: Jack approach Oh happy day, here comes Dr. Giggles. JACK: Hey. SAWYER: Hey, yourself. JACK: I'm going back out into the jungle to talk to our friend with the beard -- see if we can make a trade. SAWYER: Ah, the old prisoner exchange. And you're inviting me along because you want a gun, huh? JACK: I'm not inviting you; I'm inviting Kate. And I've already got a gun, but thanks for offering. SAWYER: How the hell did you get a gun? JACK: Does it matter? KATE: I'll get my things. ---- see Bernard on the beach with a group gathered around. BERNARD: Okay, 2 months we've been on this island -- 2 months. And already we have a water trough, and we've got a food pantry. And people are taking showers in your hatch. Have you forgotten that we all crashed on this island? It's like none of you want to go home again. CLAIRE: How can you say that? Of course we want to go home. BERNARD: Well, then why aren't we doing anything about it? HURLEY: Dude, we, like, built a raft. But it got blown up. BERNARD: Okay, so what are we doing now? That pallet of food had a parachute which means a plane dropped it here which means there are other planes that fly over the island. So, we are going to build a sign -- a massive sign along the beach. So that way if a plane flies over or a satellite takes pictures from up there -- we want to make damn sure that they know we're here -- that they know about us. ROSE: Maybe we should speak to Jack about this first. BERNARD: Well, do we have to run everything by Jack? I mean, he's not the president. He's a doctor. ROSE: You're a dentist. hear some chuckling from the crowd. BERNARD: Could I speak to you for just a second? Come here. pulls her off to the side Honey, it is just a sign. I don't see what the harm is. ROSE: The harm is you are telling these people about airplanes and satellites coming out of nowhere to save the day. BERNARD: I'm just trying to do something. I want to get back to our life. ROSE: Well, the only thing you are doing is giving these people false hope. BERNARD: hurt Excuse me; I have a sign to build. back to the group Alright, I want to get this going right away. We've waited long enough. Act 3 - We see Rose and Bernard sitting in a restaurant looking out over Niagara Falls. ROSE: It's just amazing, isn't it? BERNARD: someone behind Rose Oh, sure, it's beautiful. ROSE: You're not impressed, huh? BERNARD: Yeah. ROSE: So, what does God have to do to get your attention? again signals to someone behind Rose. ROSE: Bernard, what are you doing? violinists come to the table and begin to play. Bernard gets down on one knee. BERNARD: Rose, I've been a bachelor for 56 years, and then I met you. And we just fell into this rhythm like we had known each other forever. I always dreamed of finding somebody like you, but I'd given up hope that I ever would. ROSE: Bernard... BERNARD: I know, I know. It's crazy. We just met 5 months ago. But 5 months is long enough because I knew after 5 minutes. opens an ring box Rose, I love you. Will you marry me? ROSE: Bernard, I'm dying. I'm sick, and I'm dying. BERNARD: the violinists Would you excuse us for a minute, please? sits down again ROSE: I've been in remission for the last couple of years. But now it's back and this time it's not going away. My doctor says I have about a year -- maybe a little longer. BERNARD: a moment You haven't answered my question. ROSE: Are you sure? BERNARD: Oh, I'm sure. ROSE: Yes. Yes. ---- - We see Bernard approach Charlie and Eko at their work site. BERNARD: Boy, you bunk with a guy for 48 days -- now he doesn't call or write. EKO: Hello, Bernard. BERNARD: What have you boys got going up here? EKO: Just working. BERNARD: Listen, I've got a whole team of folks throwing together a big sign down along the beach. Hopefully, it'll get spotted by a plane or a satellite. We could sure use all the bodies we could get to help put it together. EKO: Sorry, I'm busy. BERNARD: Charlie? CHARLIE: Ah, regrets, Bernard, I've only got 2 hands, you know. Good luck, though. BERNARD: Well, could I at least grab some of these logs? We could use them... EKO: We're using them. BERNARD: For what, exactly? CHARLIE: A church. BERNARD: A church? EKO: Yes. BERNARD: Everybody on this island is building something. I'm trying to get us saved. EKO: People are saved in different ways, Bernard. BERNARD: I think I liked you better when you just hit people with your stick. exits CHARLIE: I like you just the way you are. ---- in the hatch. Locke is listening to music and getting frustrated trying to remember the diagram from the blast door. He moves on crutches toward the armory. LOCKE: Ana I need to talk to him. ANA: The gun's with Jack. The door stays closed. But if you want to talk to him -- talk to him. LOCKE: the armory door Henry, can you hear me? knocks It's John, Henry. Henry, did you enter the numbers? Did you push the button, or not? Henry, I need to know. I want you to answer me. Answer me! Answer me, Henry! see Henry looking creepy and smiling. Act 4 the beach we see Bernard dragging a pile of rocks toward a small group of people there. BERNARD: What happened to everybody? Where's Craig? Where's Frogurt? one responds Okay, alright, moving on. We're going to put this sign across this entire beach which means the letters have to be really big -- about 40 feet. These black rocks will get maximum contrast with the sand. HURLEY: Dude, we're, like, going to need a lot more rocks. BERNARD: Yes, Hurley, we're going to need a lot more rocks. There's a lava field about a half mile inland that's loaded with them. We're going to haul them out in 2 man teams. So, you guys double up, and I am going to start sketching out the letters in the sand. Let's do this. HURLEY: Hey, um, I can sketch the letters. BERNARD: Everybody's got a job, Hurley. I do my job, you do yours. JIN: 결국 힘든 일은 우리가 다 하는 거지? BERNARD: What? What'd he say? HURLEY: I think he's not so crazy about the whole carry the rocks a half mile thing. BERNARD: Okay, this is going to take time. But if this is the thing that gets us off this place, isn't that worth it? Jin Rome wasn't built in a day, you know. No, you don't know. Alright, let's get started. Come on. ---- - We see a jeep type vehicle driving on a dirt road in Australia. ROSE: We're lost. BERNARD: You saying we're lost doesn't make us lost, sweetheart. I know exactly where we are. ROSE: Me too. Driving around in circles in the middle of the Outback. That's why I wanted to be on a beach for our honeymoon. see them pull into an area with a couple of buildings and a couple of people. ROSE: Thank goodness, civilization. Bernard, let's get directions. BERNARD: Oh, I don't need directions. I told you, honey, we're not lost. ROSE: Bernard, what's going on? BERNARD: her a brochure I brought you out here because I want you to see this man. His name is Isaac of Uluru. He's helped hundreds of people. Now, I know how it looks, but believe me he's completely legit. ROSE: Bernard, you brought me to a faith healer? gets out of the car, annoyed. BERNARD: He's the real deal, Rose. When I started telling people about your situation I got 3 separate calls recommending him. ROSE: My situation? This is why you wanted to come to Australia? To bring me to some kind of a kook? BERNARD: No, he's not. Rose, I made a 10,000 dollar donation just to get you in to see him. Normally... ROSE: upset I didn't ask for this! This is -- Bernard, I have made my peace with what is happening to me. BERNARD: Well, I haven't. I can't just do nothing, Rose. That's not me. That's not who I am. I have to try. Will you try, Rose? For me. ---- - We see Rose working around her shelter area. We can hear Bernard talking to Sawyer in the background. Scene switches to Bernard and Sawyer. BERNARD: If you have time to fix your hut you have time to move some rocks. Come on, we could really use your help. SAWYER: What, you got union trouble down at the sand factory, Norma Rae? BERNARD: Come on, Sawyer, I need your help. What do you say? SAWYER: I say Pasadena. joins Rose at the water trough. BERNARD: Well, I hope you're happy. ROSE: About what? BERNARD: This morning I had 15 people willing to work on the sign, now I'm down to 4. ROSE: How is that my fault? BERNARD: At the very least I expected your support. You had to go and attack me. ROSE: Have you ever stopped to think maybe the reason people are quitting is because you've got yourself a management problem? BERNARD: What is the matter with you, Rose? I am just trying to do something. ROSE: That's right. You're always trying to do. Why can't you just let things be? BERNARD: If I didn't always have to do something you wouldn't be here. looks at him, then grabs her things and walks away. ---- see Jack and Kate walking in the jungle. KATE: I'm flattered. JACK: Yeah, why is that? KATE: Because you chose me to go with you instead of Sawyer. JACK: I asked Sayid first but he turned me down. And I only asked you because they don't want you. They grabbed you -- had you at gunpoint. They could have kept you but they didn't. Then again, they didn't really want me, either. KATE: Damaged goods, both of us. walks on. Kate notices a doll on the ground. KATE: What's that? JACK: Kate? KATE: It's a doll. reaches for it JACK: toward her Wait, wait, no. No don't. as Jack gets there a trap springs and they get captured in a net. KATE: Sorry. Act 5 see Kate and Jack strung up in the net. JACK: You okay? KATE: Yeah. JACK: Oh good, so you can hear me? This isn't one of theirs. KATE: No, it's not sophisticated enough. It must be one of Rousseau's traps, so hopefully she's not far from here. JACK: It could be a week before she shows up. struggles in the net. KATE: What are you doing? JACK: I'm trying to get the gun. I can't get my arm around. KATE: around to get the gun out of Jack's waistband Alright. Sorry. I don't want to shoot you. Okay. JACK: You got it? KATE: Okay, ready? Got it, got it, got it. JACK: Oh, alright. Okay, now give me the gun. KATE: Why, what for? JACK: I'm going to try to shoot the rope. starts to aim Oh, hey, hey, hey. KATE: I'm a better shot than you are. JACK: Oh, really? KATE: Yeah, I told you. I grew up hunting with my dad. shoots and misses. Damn! JACK: Well, at least they know where we are. Okay, now give me the gun. KATE: Are you going to waste another bullet? JACK: chuckling We'll still have 13 more to shoot each other with. Come on. KATE: Fine. You have a better angle than mine anyway. JACK: Oh, that's going to be your excuse when I make the shot? KATE: When you make the shot. shoots the rope and they fall to the ground. KATE: Nice shot. ---- see Bernard pulling a pile of rocks on to the beach. He sees Jin placing rocks along the outline of an S in the sand. BERNARD: No, no, no, no. You're doing it all wrong. I told you 3 rows -- 3 so they can see it from the air. JIN: annoyed 시키는 대로 하고 있잖아요! BERNARD: 3 rows! How hard is that?! JIN: 누굴 바보로 아나? 나도 쓰리 정도는 알아요! BERNARD: Do I just have to do everything myself?! JIN: 직접 하실래요? 해보시지! starts to leave BERNARD: No, no, no. No, Jin. No, wait. Please, I just want to get my wife home. Rose. I want to get Rose home. JIN: Sorry. exits ---- see Locke's crutches in the sand, and Locke sitting beside them. Rose approaches. ROSE: You're in my spot. LOCKE: I can move. ROSE: Can you? LOCKE: Oh, that's funny. ROSE: I guess your sense of humor got trapped under that blast door with your leg. LOCKE: I saw your husband walking through the jungle hauling rocks. ROSE: He's building a big sign in the sand so the satellites will see it. That man doesn't know the difference between an errand and a fool's errand. LOCKE: Well, Rose, most of us don't. ROSE: So, what are you doing down here, John? Can't remember the last time I saw you out of that hatch. LOCKE: I'm done with the hatch. ROSE: Oh, now you're just frustrated. You'll be out of that splint and running around the island again in no time. LOCKE: And yet, Jack said it would be at least 4 weeks. ROSE: But, honey, you and I both know it's not going to take that long. ---- - Back in Australia, we see Rose being led into a room. AUSSIE WOMAN: Right this way, Rose. Please, make yourself comfortable. Isaac will be right with you. room is filled with crutches hanging from the high ceiling. Rose investigates a wall covered with thank you notes to Isaac. Isaac enters. ISAAC: You must be Rose. Why don't you have a seat. ROSE: So, um, how does this work? I sit here and you chant, pray, or what? ISAAC: There are certain places with great energy -- spots on the Earth like the one we're above now. Perhaps this energy is geological -- magnetic. Or perhaps it's something else. And when possible I harness this energy and give it to others. May I? puts his hands near Rose's face and closes his eyes. He suddenly opens his eyes, looking disturbed. ROSE: What? What, what is it? ISAAC: I'm sorry. I can't do anything for you, Rose. ROSE: I didn't expect you to. goes to a window and looks out at Bernard talking to a young girl on crutches. ISAAC: It's not that you can't be healed. Like I said, there's different energies. This is not the right place for you. ROSE: Where is the right place? ISAAC: I wish I knew. I'll return your husband's donation. ROSE: Don't. I'm going to tell him you fixed me. I'm going to tell him you fixed me. ---- - We see Kate and Jack walking in the jungle, in the pouring rain. JACK: What did you mean back there? KATE: What? JACK: In the net -- you said they were sophisticated, the Others. KATE: Uh, last week when the baby got sick, Claire and I went into the jungle and, uh, found another hatch. JACK: What? KATE: It's a medical station. There's nothing you can use; it was all cleared out, but I found some lockers. They had clothes inside -- all worn and dirty. And they were on hangers like costumes, you know. And there was a make-up kit, and a fake beard. JACK: When were you going to tell me this? KATE: When you decided to let me back in the club. walks away What, you can keep one of them locked up in the hatch for like a week and say nothing, but then when I... stops as they come to a clearing. JACK: We're here. KATE: Are you sure? JACK: pointing That's where they took a shot at Sawyer. Right over there was where they pushed you out of the jungle with the bag on your head. And right there is where I laid my guns down. out Hey, hey I'm back! You say you're watching us -- you hear me? We've got your man! If you want him back you're going to have to come out here! Come on out! KATE: Jack! JACK: I know you're out there! I know you can hear me! KATE: Jack, they're not here. JACK: I'll be right here 'til you talk to me! I'll be right here! Act 6 see Bernard on the beach alone adding rocks to his sign. Rose enters carrying a bowl on a tray. ROSE: I brought you some supper. BERNARD: Thanks, you can just set it down there. ROSE: Where is everybody? gives her a look I owe you an apology. BERNARD: You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's my own damn fault I'm out here by myself. ROSE: That's not why I'm apologizing. I lied to you. Back in Australia, Isaac -- he didn't heal me. He didn't do anything. BERNARD: Of course he did. ROSE: Bernard, he didn't heal me. But that doesn't mean I'm not healed. ---- continues speaking to Bernard on the island as a voice over on a scene of Rose and Bernard sitting, waiting at the airport in Australia. ROSE: When you're sick and you have got something inside you that doesn't belong there you can feel it. see Bernard get his Oceanic tickets out and leave to make a phone call or something. ROSE: And after the crash I couldn't feel it anymore. At first I thought it was just shock. ---- - We see Rose and Bernard back on the island But it wasn't. It's this place. BERNARD: But you said Isaac fixed you. ROSE: I told you that so that you wouldn't spend what time we had left trying to do something. BERNARD: Rose, you could just be in remission. How do you know it wasn't Isaac who healed you? ROSE: Bernard. BERNARD: How do you know that he didn't heal you? ROSE: I know. I know. ---- - At the airport, we see Rose still sitting by herself getting something out of her purse. A prescription bottle falls to the ground. Locke comes by in his wheelchair and picks them up for her. LOCKE: These yours? ROSE: Thank you. LOCKE: You're welcome. ---- - We see Rose and Bernard back on the island. ROSE: Trust me. I know. BERNARD: You don't want to be rescued, do you? You think if you leave it'll come back. And if you can't leave, neither can I. We won't ever leave Rose. hug and cry. BERNARD: I would offer to take down the sign, but we didn't get very far. see an SOS sign dug in the sand. ---- the hatch we see Locke listening to music. Ana approaches. ANA: Hey. LOCKE: Hi. ANA: I pressed your button. LOCKE: It's not my button. ANA: Where did you go? LOCKE: I just needed to stretch my legs. goes back to the computer and starts drawing the diagram he saw on the blast door. This time he's not frustrated and can remember easily. He smiles. ---- Charlie and Eko working on the church. Jin rubbing Sun's belly. Claire playing with Aaron. Hurley making hand shadow puppets for Libby. Sawyer feeding Vincent. Rose and Bernard cuddling. ---- see Kate and Jack in the jungle sitting at a fire. KATE: How long are you going to wait, Jack? JACK: Until I get my voice back. Then I'm going to yell some more. KATE: Maybe they can't hear you. JACK: They can hear me. KATE: I'm sorry I kissed you. JACK: I'm not. they hear movement and see a torch coming through the jungle. Someone is running toward them making frightened gasping sounds. He falls almost at their feet and they turn him over. KATE: Michael. Category:Season 2